Leave Me Behind
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: Kagome has returned home, just when Miroku, Sango, and Shippou have been murdered. Now, InuYasha and Kirara face the Sengoku Jidai alone, but not for long... CHAP 2 UP&RUNNING!
1. A Surprise Face

****

Rowan and Sakura do not own any of the characters used in this fic…oh wait, we do…but none in this chapter anyway! Oh wait, we do…but they won't get names until next chapter so technically we still don't own them! Yet…just wait until I(Rowan) get my hands on Sesshomaru, though…*licks lips* Heheheh… 

Warning: Character death! Shounen-ai eventually! InuYasha being forced to talk to himself (a very dangerous thing…)! 

Enjoy! 

Leave Me Behind: Chapter One

__

A Surprise Face

The wind howled on the dark and stormy night, as the little band of foxes huddled cold and weary under the brambles. The thunder crashed, and one of the kits let out a squeak. Turning, the leader glared and shushed the little one into silence. "Not a word," he cheeped, for he was not more than seven months old, the eldest of the small group. The others nodded silently. Another crash of lightning came, with a gigantic storm clap of thunder. Jumping in surprise, the kitsunes huddled closer and tried to wait out the storm.

Not far from the little foxes' hideout, a soggy young man with curious white hair and even more peculiar white dog ears sat beneath the branches of a coniferous tree, the green needles doing little to shelter him. Shifting in his seated position, he stretched his red clothed legs out into the muddy bike trail and yawned up towards the sky, catching the pouring rain in his mouth. He didn't need to worry about becoming sick from acid rain, for he existed in a time where pollution was as foreign to the people as "cars" and "space travel" and "America". 

They knew bikes, though, and the strange, outlandish girl who used to travel upon the frame of metal raised up on two tires. Higurashi Kagome, her name was. Or more like will be, for just the night before, the black-haired girl had returned to her time; returned to the future. She had left all her jewel shards with her companions.

Well, she would have liked to, only…only she could leave the shards with only one and one companion alone. 

~*~*~*~

__

"Kagome, why are you doing this?" the young man whispered, looking down at the little jar of Shikon shards the girl had dropped in his hands. "Why are you leaving me now?"

Kagome looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry InuYasha, but I cannot stay. Not after," she choked on her words as the miko held back tears, "…not after what happened. I'm sorry, InuYasha." Looking up, her brown eyes searched deep into InuYasha's own golden ones. "Please forgive me, like I cannot. I know it is harsh and selfish of me to ask you this, but…but I really do hate to leave you like this. Only…only I can't _stay anymore. Do you understand? I can remember you better and more fondly if I leave and never come back."_

InuYasha turned away from her then, determined not to gaze at her tear streaked face again, for fear he might break down as well. "Well, aren't you going?" InuYasha barked. When he received no response from the girl, he turned around and looked to where her face should have been. But she was gone, down the well and out of his life forever.

~*~*~*~

InuYasha glared down at the water soaked grass. 'Damn her! How could she leave me like this?! It's not fair! Why does everyone have to leave all at once?!' InuYasha stood up and shook his clawed fist at the sky. "Why?" he yelled. "Why must you take away everyone that I care for? You took my mother, then Kikyou from me! And just when you give me life, you take away my only friends as well? Answer me when I ask you, WHY?"

Two round red eyes stared up out of a pound cake yellow face. "Meuuuhhh," it said softly.

InuYasha looked down at the small cat. "Oh, I apologize Kirara. I know you are still here with me, but…but Sango and Miroku and Shippo and…and Kagome are all gone. And they'll never…never come back." InuYasha sat back down with a sigh. "And it's all my fault," he added quietly.

~*~*~*~

The day his mother died…had been the worst day of his live. He was only a child, eight years old, but he remembered it still. His mother, the only human who had showed him true and unwavering love, was gone after only being there for a very short time.

But then he had met the miko Kikyou, whose undeniably good archery skills never seemed to be in use whenever she aimed her bow his way. They were enemies, and yet, understood the other perfectly. It was as if…as if they were falling in love. And InuYasha realized that maybe it really was love! But just as that flower began to bud, the stalk was broken, and Kikyou killed, though InuYasha never got to properly mourn her, being trapped to a tree by her own spell.

When he was free, InuYasha found himself making friends left and right! First came Kagome, followed closely by Shippo. Next they met that lecherous, pervert of a monk Miroku, whose definition of handshake was quite different from the others. After him they encountered Sango, the sole survivor from a horrible trap laid by Naraku. Her faithful companion Kirara completed the set.

They had such good times together, as well as nightmarish fights and battles as well. But they were always there in the end, together.

Now they were gone. And InuYasha didn't know what to do with himself, or their mission, anymore.

~*~*~*~

Sota was surprised to see a head of black hair at the bottom of the well this morning. Walking to school, a sudden whim had directed him towards the ancient well that acted as a transport for his sister between his era and the feudal one. Standing in the darkened temple, the ten-year old had glanced down to the bottom, expecting to see the smooth expanse of earth that served as the floor. Instead, Sota found himself looking down on Kagome's tearstained face.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" the young boy asked.

The teenage girl looked down at her feet and shrugged. "I couldn't stay there anymore," she replied simply.

Sota blinked at this answer. "Why not?"

"InuYasha…InuYasha, he…" Kagome stuttered. "Oh! They're all dead!"

" 'Dead'?" Sota repeated. "What do ya mean?"

Kagome looked back up at her brother, brown eyes filled with tears. "Miroku…Sango… Shippo…" she whispered. "They're…gone." Kagome's face scrunched up, her lower lip curling over the upper one as her tears flowed freely down her face. Her legs bent, and she sank to the ground, her pale hands covering her even paler visage, wet with sorrow, spilling over like a choked up fountain.

Sota climbed down the rope ladder that hung from the side and knelt at his sister's side. Patting her back awkwardly, Sota attempted to soothe her wracking sobs. "It's gonna be okay Kagome." 

Kagome leaned into Sota's embrace, the younger child attempting to wrap his arms around her larger form. A quiet but comfortable silence grew between the two siblings, until Sota whispered, "Do you want me to get Mom?"

Kagome pulled away then, and wiped her face on her long sleeves of her shirt. Sniffing, she gazed across at her brother with a determined look in her eyes. "No, don't get Mom. I'm fine. I'll be fine. Now let's get going Sota. We're late for school." Kagome stood up and advanced towards the ladder.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?" Sota whispered.

Kagome stiffened and turned around to face the boy. "I'm perfectly alright Sota. No need to get worried. I'll go to school today. I have a math midterm anyway that I need to study for. Now come on, let's go."

Kagome ascended the rope, Sota following cautiously behind. This Kagome was not the Kagome he knew, the one who usually returned to the modern era. That Kagome was usually P.O. d about something, what their mom always called "boy trouble". 

~*~*~*~

__

"Oh, Kagome, you're home!" Sota exclaimed when he saw his sister walk into the kitchen one morning. "Have breakfast with me?"

Kagome looked around the kitchen for the rest of the family. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Grandpa went to pick something up at the post office. I suspect it's another dried body part of some exotic creature for my birthday. Did you know that last year for your birthday he was going to give you the dried testicles of some South African toad? You weren't here, though, so I slipped it to Byu. I shudder to think what he's going to get for me! As for Mom, she went grocery shopping. So why are you back, Kagome?"

"Oh, Kagome dear, you're back? Welcome home sweetheart. Do you want to talk about it or just simmer for a few days?"

Kagome smiled up at her mom. "I'll just simmer. I'm too upset right now to talk about it."

"Talk about what?" Sota butted in. "Say, how's InuYasha?"

Kagome's face burned red at the mention of the hanyou. "Oh, he's just fine! He and Kikyou are doing splendidly! Do you know that he was wounded in the stomach by his own attack and could barely walk, yet he managed to go see her_ anyway? And then he had the gall to _lie_ to me about it! I mean, if he's going to go to all that trouble to see her, he should at least tell me the truth! He's so immature sometimes! I'm going to my room now!" Kagome stamped upstairs and slammed the door. _

The next morning, Sota went into Kagome's room to see if she was awake yet, but she had already left. Typical.

~*~*~*~

"What are you going to do now, InuYasha?" Kaede asked as the hanyou brooded in her hut.

InuYasha looked over disinterestedly into the fire. "Kaede, do you forgive me for what happened?"

"About…"

"Yes."

Kaede looked sorrowfully at the demon. "Of course I do. I am far too old to hold grudges. Is this about Kagome leaving?"

InuYasha nodded. "Why'd she leave anyway? Doesn't she know I feel horrible enough as it is? Did she have to abandon me too?"

"Kagome…was understandably upset, but I think she was afraid as well. She is very confused by all that's going on. I do not blame her for going back, and neither should you. Now, where are you going? Will you continue your quest?"

InuYasha looked down on Kirara, who sat beside the two at the fire. "Actually, our mission is slightly different."

~*~*~*~

__

"InuYasha?" Sango whispered, her pale hand reaching up to the hanyou.

InuYasha bent over the dying woman, his eyes filled with guilt. "Hai, Sango? What is it?"

Sango's hand fell feebly down onto Kirara's head. "Oh, hello Kirara." She smiled at the small youkai, then slowly turned her face back to the other demon at her side. She winced in pain, and settled for rolling her eyes over to InuYasha's golden ones. "InuYasha…promise me…"

"Yes, promise you what?" InuYasha asked anxiously.

"Promise me…that you'll find Kohaku…and that you'll…you won't let Naraku get his Jewel Shard. Promise me…that Kohaku will not die…in enemy hands. And bury him…next to me…I want to know…his spirit will be able to…to find mine." Sango's eyes closed as her final death spasms gripped her body. InuYasha squeezed her hand reassuringly as Kirara nestled her nose into Sango's arm.

"I promise that I'll find Kohaku for you Sango. Kirara and I…we'll find your brother. We won't let Naraku keep him."

Sango smiled and opened her eyes a fraction to see her friends' faces one last time. "Thank you, InuYasha…"

"Don't mention it Sango," InuYasha said fervently, holding the woman's hand to his chest. 

"Goodbye, my friends…oh, and InuYasha? Keep Miroku out of trouble…" Sango's lips parted as her last breath escaped her, and her head tilted back into the pool of blood beneath her skull. InuYasha placed the thin, frail hand upon her now still chest, then stood up, tears threatening to fall out of his sad eyes. "Goodbye, good friend. You will be sorely missed…for your fighting, for your wisdom, for your love. But you are no longer here with us, and I have spent too long of my life saying goodbye to dwindle any more on yours. You're still in my memory Sango…but I must forget you for now. One day I will look upon the days you walked with us with joy and tenderness, but for now, that will only bring me down. I will not forget my promise to you- that will be my mission, until it is completed, I will not feel like your soul is at rest. Goodbye…and take care."

~*~*~*~

"So, ye will track Naraku down…for what?" Kaede asked as she saw the two youkai off.

InuYasha shifted the pack to settle more comfortably upon his shoulders. "To rescue Kohaku, Sango's younger brother."

"And what about the Shikon no Tama? Will ye also go in pursuit of that?"

InuYasha shook his head. "No, that will have to wait for another day. For now, Kirara and I have only one mission- to get Kohaku away from Naraku."

Kaede nodded. "Well, good luck InuYasha. My ye find ye's quarry as soon as ye may. Farewell, and come back when ever ye be needing to."

InuYasha nodded. "I will, though I don't expect that to be for a long while. Good bye, old hag."

"Goodbye InuYasha." InuYasha nodded once more, then started up the hill, walking away from the village with Kirara following behind, once again on the journey to find Naraku. InuYasha was alone once more, but he had the memories of his friends with him now, though they themselves might be gone. And so, he went in search of Kohaku, which would prove, later on, to be quite a daunting task to accomplish.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rowan: So…not much right now…obviously Sango's dead, and Miroku and Shippou are too… *tries to dodge tomatoes that someone *cough*Sakura*cough* has readily supplied the readers with for killing off innocent little Shippou…* But there is a point to their deaths! I think…but you'll never know if you don't review, so…review please! Constructive criticism welcome! Flames ignored! Questions considered and will be answered (unless they're stupid questions like "Where's Shippou?" for which I will simply direct you here…but you wouldn't know that if you ask that question…) anyways…need I give you more encouragement?

Sakura: Probably.

Rowan: All right…well, you won't know what the shounen-ai pairing is until you all review!


	2. InuYasha's Promise

Rowan and Sakura actually own characters in this chapter! Go figure, right? Not Rumiko Takahashi's InuYasha, Kirara, Kagome, or anyone else like that…unfortunately. But we do own three very pivotal characters that appear in this chapter, so look for them!

Warning: Continued mention of character death! Shounen-ai eventually! InuYasha being bossed around by someone that is not Kagome!

Enjoy!

Leave Me Behind: Chapter Two

InuYasha's Promise

InuYasha and Kirara had been traveling across the feudal lands of Japan for a week now, searching for signs of Naraku, with no luck. However, both cat youkai and the hanyou were unwilling to give up. As InuYasha set up camp, Kirara was at the river, catching dinner. Suddenly, InuYasha looked up from the fire he was tending in alarm. Somewhere close were intruders. Smirking as he caught their scent, InuYasha whipped out the Tetsusaiga. "Feh, come out you cowards! I smelled you following us for the past week. If you want to face me, be a man about it!"

The bush trembled and a moment later, three small fox demons emerged, clutching each others paws in fright. "Please, scary dog demon sir, don't hurt us!" the largest of the fox children squeaked.

When InuYasha caught sight of the little demons, he sheathed his sword. "What are three kitsune kittens doing out here on your own?"

"Please sir, are you the one they call InuYasha?" the fox who spoke before piped up.

InuYasha sat beside the fire, disinterested already in the young ones. "Who's asking?"

"My name is Kiba," the first fox introduced, "and these are my siblings. My sister Amiya, and my brother Tsuyo."

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow at them. "Kiba, eh? And where are your parents? Dead?"

Kiba looked down at the ground, which wasn't too far down for him, and whispered, "We don't know where they are. We got separated from them. That's why we need your help!"

"That is, if you _are_ InuYasha," the fox called Tsuyo added.

InuYasha sighed. He could tell that helping these kitsunes would only delay his task. But he couldn't refuse them. Though he didn't like to admit it, the hanyou had a soft spot for kitsune children. And speaking of Shippo…

---

Kagome had made it to Shippo's side faster than InuYasha and he was already in his final death throes by the time the hanyou had knelt beside him. "Kagome," the small youkai whispered to the girl. "Where's InuYasha?"

Kagome's tear-filled hazel eyes drifted across to the dog demon. "I'm right here, Shippo," InuYasha, surprisingly gentle, spoke.

Shippo's head turned towards the hanyou, his stomach clenching in pain. His sea green eyes frowned at him. "InuYasha," he said softly, yet still retaining some of his defiance. "I know…what's happening. I'm dying…aren't I?" InuYasha hesitated, then nodded. "Promise me then…that you won't let Kagome get hurt."

InuYasha looked up at Kagome, then back down to the kitsune. "Of course."

Shippo's eyes lost some innocent luster as they clouded over in agony. "Also…if ever a fox demon asks you for aid…you must help him, as punishment…and in my memory. Understand?"

InuYasha would have promised away his fire rat kimono, the Tetsusaiga, even his demonhood had Shippo asked him to. To promise to help any kitsune that asked for it was going light on him, he felt. "Of course Shippo, I promise. Now go to sleep. There will be less pain going that way."

Shippo's eyes closed and Kagome, with a gasp, lifted her little companion into her arms, hugging him to her. "Oh Shippo, if only I could save you, somehow!" she cried.

"Shh, Kagome, it'll be okay," Shippo muttered, his lips the only part of him moving. "I'll see my father again. You remember him, right…"

Kagome smiled minutely at the memory of Shippo's father's foxfire, how it had saved their lives. "He'll be so happy to see you again Shippo," she assured.

"I hope so…" Shippo whispered. "I love you Kagome."

"Love you too Shippo."

"Goodbye." Shippo uttered the word so softly Kagome nearly didn't catch it. Then the kitsune's head rested against Kagome, his whole body relaxed, and Kagome realized that he was gone forever.

"No…Shippo."

---

It was raining as InuYasha and his new companions headed out. The evening before InuYasha had not demanded the kitsunes' story, simply fed them and sent them to bed. Now, as they traveled to the fox's mountain, InuYasha received their tale.

"So Kiba, what do you need my help for?" InuYasha asked.

The kitsune, only distinguishable by his forest green kimono and slightly larger size, was sitting on the hanyou's shoulder. "Well, it was about two weeks ago that it happened. A wolf demon- a really fast one!- attacked our cave where we lived on the mountain. Our father was the ruler of the mountain, so he fought to keep control, but that wolf was ruthless and we were all driven off our land."

"It was chaos!" Amiya, on InuYasha's right shoulder, continued the story. "We got separated from our parents as everyone tried to escape from the wolf. When it finally settled down, it turned out that there were no adults on our side of the mountain. We were scared and lost and didn't know what to do. If it weren't for Tsuyo here we would still be quivering in a huddle in an old abandoned rabbit warren."

InuYasha looked down at the littlest fox, tucked into his belt. "Is that so? And what did he do?"

Kiba answered that question. "Tsuyo can detect Jewel Shards, and we had heard of a group of five travelers seeking them. One, a strange girl from the future, a monk, a demon slayer, a hanyou, and a kitsune youkai. If anyone could help us, it would be them. Tsuyo was able to find you by the Jewel Shards you carry."

"And so you have been following me for the past week to ask me to help you drive this wolf demon off your mountain?" InuYasha confirmed. "How is it that one demon chased a whole group of foxes off a mountain anyway?"

"He had Jewel Shards," Tsuyo pouted. "He was cheating."

InuYasha stopped walking. "Did you say he has Jewel Shards? Where?"

"In his legs," the young kitsune said.

InuYasha glared into empty space, where he imagined the mountain to be. 'Kouga!'

---

It had been raining for the past week and Jaken's arm was stiff with pain. "Lord Sesshomaru, do you think I could lower my arm now?"

"Do you wish your master to get wet?" the Lord of the Western lands asked, slightly amused. When Jaken did not reply, the youkai relented. "Fine, you may put the leaf down now. The rain has nearly stopped anyway."

Jaken lowered the 'leaf'- actually, a rather large tree branch- so swiftly, Rin, who stood at Sesshomaru's side, had to dodge quickly to avoid getting thwacked on the head. "Thank you my lord!" Jaken voiced his appreciation.

Sesshomaru ignored his vassal. "Rin, what do you suppose that think is over there?" Sesshomaru pointed to a small bundle of teal and yellow cloth twenty yards in front of them.

Rin climbed on the double-headed beast's back and looked towards the bundle. "It looks like a kimono, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hmm." Sesshomaru walked towards the kimono, bending down to inspect it better. He pulled back in surprise when he caught sight of the peaceful face of a fox demon.

"What is it my lord?" Jaken called, curious.

Sesshomaru did not answer him, drawing Tensaiga from its sheath. Immediately he could perceive the small demons of death crawling over the young one's body. Sesshomaru struck at them once with his sword, dispelling them from the body.

Shippo- for that's who it was- stirred, and caused Sesshomaru to pull back in surprise. He could tell that the body had been dead for days, and had not expected the Tensaiga to work. Quickly putting his sword away, he lifted the muddied kitsune up, soiling his hands but not caring.

Shippo blinked awake and looking around, realized he was alive. "Kagome?" he murmured, confused.

"Hmm," Sesshomaru replied.

Shippo sat up suddenly, falling out of Sesshomaru's grip to the muddy ground. Looking up, the fox demon gasped. "You're InuYasha's brother, aren't you?" he asked.

By this time, Rin had run up to the dog demon's side. "Who are you?" the human girl inquired.

Shippo's gaze shifted from the youkai to the girl. Standing up suddenly, he smiled. "I'm Shippo! Who are you?"

"My name's Rin! Aren't you one of Lord Sesshomaru's brother's friends?" the girl asked enthusiastically.

Sesshomaru turned away from the youngsters at that moment. "Come on Rin, we can't stay here forever."

Rin turned away from Shippo, sad. "You're friend can come with us, if he likes."

Rin smiled at the kitsune, her eyes hopeful. She had always wanted to have a companion her age.

Shippo smiled back. "I'm bound to run into InuYasha sometime, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to travel with you for now," he remarked.

Rin grabbed Shippo's hand then. "C'mon! We're going to have tons of fun together!" she gushed excitedly, running back to Jaken and pulling Shippo behind her.

Sesshomaru followed at a more sedate pace. 'So, Tensaiga, today you compelled me to save yet another youngster's life. When will this end?' he thought, only slightly amused.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Jaken asked once the group had begun to move.

Sesshomaru looked back at the brown field where he had found Shippo. "Something happened over there…something concerning my brother. I feel that his life has been altered somehow. I want to know why."

"Why, m'lord? Certainly you do not _care_?" Jaken inquired.

"Don't be stupid Jaken. I do not care for InuYasha. I am merely…curious."

"As you say m'lord. I cannot understand it, but okay."

Sesshomaru smirked to himself. 'I cannot understand either, but I must know, nonetheless. Maybe I'm going soft?' Sesshomaru snorted at that thought. 'Ridiculous.'

TBC

Rowan: Look, I brought Shippo back! I'm sorry I couldn't bring Miroku or Sango back, but…well, what would be the point of their deaths? Beside, InuYasha needs his motivation to find Kohaku. If Sango's alive, he no longer has that. But I just couldn't leave Shippo dead, so I let Sesshomaru bring him back.

This chapter is shorter that last one, but I am very excited about next chapter!

Sakura: Some of you may be wondering how the fox demon Tsuyo can detect Jewel Shards? I know I am.

Rowan: That will be explained next chapter! So look for it! Um…it'll definitely be up sooner than this one! Also, next chapter someone falls down the well…and ends up on the other side! Who is it? Where do they end up? Those questions will be answered.

As for the shounen-ai couple…RavenMistress figured it out, so I'm sure others have too. Don't worry, it's not incest- Sesshomaru/InuYasha is not the couple. Unfortunately.

Sakura: rolls eyes I'm sure Rowan would like you to review now, huh?

Rowan: Indeed do! I'd mightily appreciate it! Until then-

Rowan and Sakura

Thank you's-

Hieiandkuramalover- Eh heh…is very scared of your mallet I know this isn't soon, but please don't hurt me! Lol

Shampoo- Actually, that idea of each of them having a quest for InuYasha was quite interesting- and hopefully you can see that I **did** incorporate that in the story! That was a really great idea and it's all due to you so thanks very much! As for how they died…I'm giving very small hints as to how, but that won't actually be revealed until later. Call it- until the opportune moment. Thanks for your review! It really inspired me!

Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams- ouchies, I felt that whack. And I know, I can't believe I started another fic! Sorry you didn't get to beta this…you're probably reading the story and finding tons of mistakes that if I had given this to you would have been fixed. Thanks ever so much for your steadfast support Penny!

Dragon and Sword Master- do you mean their last dying words? Or what happened to them, as in where the hell did they go? I'm glad you liked the story so far!

Kara- sob yes, it is very sad, isn't it? Hopefully this chapter is more cheerful!

Queenoftheskies16: Oh don't cry! Please! hands you a tissue See, I brought Shippo back; that's good, right?

FluffysBijin05: The beginning was really good? I'm flattered! As for how they died- that will be explained eventually. And no, Miroku was dying when Sango was. Trust me; otherwise he would have been at Sango's side in a flash. And the pairing…well, I'm not giving anything away! Just…read the reviews, you'll get a hint from them.

SnakeMistress: heh, I know this isn't 'soon', but hopefully you like it!

RavenMistress: Thank you so much for your review. In fact, it's what got me to write this chapter, so thank you for the motivation! 

Don't forget to review (in case you did, it's that lil purple button down there) 

V


End file.
